


Raven Noir

by Candyholic85



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: For the bartender AU which is my Magic and Miracles AU where Crowe not only is a bartender, she owns the bar in her husband's restaurant named Raven Noir.





	Raven Noir

Crowe Week Day 3 Bartender AU- Magic and Miracles AU

 

Crowe cracked her knuckles and cracked her neck, she was behind the bar’s counter with her fellow bartenders and managers as everyone got set and ready for the grand opening of _Raven Noir_. There was supposed to be food critics and food bloggers coming in tonight and Crowe and everyone else was praying that everything would go well, they had done a test run for the families of everyone who worked there the night before and that had highlighted problems that were now hopefully fixed and ironed out. Behind the bar there was the sangria bar with five different kinds of sangria with loads more in the cooler. There were brand new and super fresh kegs on all the taps, everyone was trained, everyone looked amazing Crowe was wearing a crimson lipstick that matched the accent wall and she felt like she was going to sweat off her makeup, her perfume and her deodorant and she was a bundle of nerves. She had pumped an hour ago so that her moms had enough milk to feed Raven. She was wearing an all black ensamble along with the rest of the other bartenders, black dressy pants with a black button up but with a push up bra that made her breasts which were already large from nursing appear even bigger and now had cleavage for days and that crimson lipstick was killer when paired with her cat eye- eye liner and false lashes and her hair was up in a gorgeous twist and Libertus and herself had had a quicky in the afternoon as part of their ‘good luck routine’ that they had had all the way back in high school when they both played football and that had gotten rid of some of the tension but now it was building up again.

This was it. The moment they had been working towards for two and a half years, they had poured blood sweat and tears into this and late nights and headaches and now it was finally here. Everyone was praying that it would be a success.

At 3 the line formed, and then it grew, and it grew, and it grew and grew some more until there was a line down the block and around the corner by 5 and Selena, Luna and everyone else who had come to help kept going back and forth from the kitchen to the line, feeding the hungry patrons snacks and little bites of previews of the menu to keep them happy before the doors would be officially opened. And right at 5 on the money, the doors opened and the fleet of hostesses kicked into motion and the fleet of waiters and waitresses kicked into gear and then the kitchen was flooded with orders for food and the bar with orders for drinks and there was of course, the servers who ran into each other and spilled drinks and broken glass and that was to be expected and to keep the waitresses from getting overwhelmed each waitress only got three tables with only the most seasoned and experienced waitresses getting the larger tables and larger parties and from there it was none stop madness and rush.

Crowe had never had so many men and women flirt with her while she tried to keep her wits about her while she kept making drink after drink and pour shot after shot and while normally she would be punching some people she had to keep her composure and a smile on her face as she continued to do her job and thanks to some coy flirtatiousness back she got some mighty fine tips that made it worth it.

Finally at around 9pm when it dwindled down and the first few waitresses and a couple of bartenders got cut, the newbies, having made quite a bit of money opening night, everyone started to catch their breath and by 11 there was only a handful of guests and by midnight, they closed and everyone celebrated their first big night, the food bloggers and had blogged from the table and so Sylva had kept her feeds on them on her phone up and running and everyone up to date to keep up the great work and they had _glowing reviews_. People had already reviewed the restaurant on TripAdvisor and the other restaurant apps and other than the usual one or two grumpy people looking to get a free meal by complaining, it was a success and everyone celebrated by eating the leftovers and draining the rest of the sangria jugs. And it was everything everyone hoped for.


End file.
